


Mist Wing: The Last Snow Fury

by NightWing2900



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWing2900/pseuds/NightWing2900
Summary: This is the tragic story of the last snow fury meeting her human and their adventures together. R&R pls





	Mist Wing: The Last Snow Fury

CHAPTER 1: While soaring through the dark night sky, feeling the ocean spray on his midnight black face, Star Stream cringed as he heard the high-pitched scream of a Night Fury’s greatest enemy, the Screaming Death, while it tore through the forest like it was air. He felt his stomach turn when he heard a faint distress call from his mate, Flurry Flame, a navy blue Night Fury with periwinkle eyes, who had just laid six eggs.  
Right after he heard it, he knew what was happening and beat his wings faster than he ever had before. He flew over the glistening water until he saw his cave and his target. He bit down hard on the Death’s snout. The dragon let out a huge roar and shook him off. Star Stream tried to hold on, but his paws slipped and he went flying into a rock. Just as darkness wanted to take over, he opened one eye but wished he hadn’t. The sight filled him with pure rage; the dragon was going for the eggs. Star leapt through the trees and slammed into the screaming death, but it was too late he had destroyed the eggs. The death turned around, took Star by the neck, thrashed him around for a while and threw him off the cliff. Knowing that his job was done, the Death left.  
Flurry Flame was devastated. But knew she wouldn't be for long, for she had hidden one of the eggs under her wing.

CHAPTER 2: A few weeks later the egg was starting to hatch. She was proud when the egg was hatching. What shocked her is that when it hatched, the baby was pure white and had wings that had a pattern like the stars. She also didn’t have either of her tail fins . She was so unique. Flurry Flame had never seen anything like it, and she vowed to protect her with her life. Flurry Flame decided to name her beautiful daughter Mist Wing. Misty’s eyes were still closed, but the moment she opened her eyes, Flurry Flame was amazed once again. Misty had her and Star’s eyes, one was her periwinkle and one was the turquoise that her father’s was.   
Three months later, Misty was outside of the cave playing while her mom was inside organizing food supplies, when she heard sounds and voices coming, though she couldn’t understand what they were saying. She ran into the cave finding her mother already knew because she leapt in front of her, growling. When the intruders came out of the bushes Misty got a better look at them, they were weird. They were standing on two legs. They also didn’t have wings or tails. Actually they didn’t have scales either. But what she did know is that those were other dragons’ skins on their backs and that meant trouble. Yeah, she knew that Night Furies disliked other dragons, but they never wanted them dead. She was disrupted from her thoughts when her mother picked her up and threw her to the back of the cave and told her to stay.   
Flurry Flame knew that the reason there were almost no more night furies left is because of these humans. Worried for the safety of her daughter she picked Misty up and tossed her to the back of the cave. Being illusive like Night Furies are she leaped out and into the bushes but the hunters, but the men heard the bushes rattle so they threw a bola right where she was. Flurry Flame saw it coming. So she dodged it, sprang out of the bush and attacked. They were shocked, since most of them had never seen a Night Fury with their own eyes since they are so mysterious about their presence. She shot one of the guys in the face with her fire, and in the next minute had taken almost all of the hunters down when she stopped and then noticed another one of the men walking towards her. She noticed something about what he was wearing; it smelled familiar and now she knew where she knew him from. This man was the man who killed her brother when she was younger. All she did now was attack out of pure rage to this man for daring to come near her family again. He knew she was going to attack and when she jumped he threw a bola that entangled in her wings and legs she couldn’t get out. The man ordered his men to search the nest and take anything that was of value. One of the men walked out of the cave holding a squirming misty in his arms. He put a muzzle on her then tossed her into a cage she yelped out of pain. Flurry Flame growled at the man who had hurt her daughter and tried to attack but the ropes were too tight. The leader told his men to load the dragons on to the boat and then they were to sail back home.

CHAPTER 3: Viggo knew that these Night Furies would fetch a very high price in the northern market, but there was something about that white one that made him want to keep it for himself. It was very rare to see a white Night Fury or Snow Fury as they called it. That dragon was probably the last one in existence. Right now wasn’t the time to decide whether or not to keep it, but it might actually prove to be useful since it was so young.  
One of his men, Nygren, came up to him holding one of the servant girls who was struggling to get out of his arms. Nygren told him that she was trying to escape. During the conversation the little girl bit down hard on Nygren’s hand making him shout, causing him to drop the girl on Misty’s cage, knocking the cage open.  
Misty had been watching the man closely, wondering what he was going to do. He seemed to be talking to himself. When he turned around and appeared to be leaving, she noticed another man holding a struggling girl in his paws, walking towards the man standing by his cage. Misty could see that the girl wasn’t like the men, she could see fear, sadness, but also kindness in her eyes. Misty knew she could trust her. She was jostled from her thoughts by a scream. Turns out the girl had bitten the man’s paw. The man dropped the girl on her cage knocking it over, The door opening a smidge. Misty pushed her way out quickly, relieved to be away from that tiny space. She attacked the man who had hurt the girl. Shooting her neon blue fire straight at the man. The force of the blow knocking the man unconscious. She was about to fire at the other man but she heard the little girl crying. She looked over to where she heard the sound and saw the man holding a sharp thing to her neck. Misty froze. This man was going to kill the girl if she tried to attack. Before she could do anything she was picked up and thrown into a bigger cage. She saw the man hit the girl and then walk over to the cage and throw her in hitting Misty in the process. Misty growled at the man and shot at him but missed, she didn’t realize that she had scared the girl even more.  
Misty wanted to comfort the girl but she didn’t know how to. Not being able to understand their language made it harder to do. She decided to walk closer to the girl. The girl saw this but didn’t move. What disgusted her was that she probably thought she was going to kill her. The man obviously never showed her that dragons hate killing other things except fish. Besides from the taste of the man she attacked, she didn’t want to kill them they taste horrible. Misty sat down and opened her wing for the girl to lay down under. It was fall, so at night it would get cold and she could provide warmth to the girl if she let her. She didn’t expect the girl to take her offer. She found the girl sleeping peacefully under her wing when she checked a minute later. Happy knowing the girl was safe, she went to sleep.  
The next morning she was woken from the cage being moved. She put it off as nothing. When she opened her eyes there was another dragon in a cage next to her. It was a black and blue wooly howl but it was rare to see one in the archipelago since they lived up north. He told her his name was Night Wing. She stopped talking for a second because the girl started to wake up. Misty lifted up her wing to let the girl come out. Night Wing didn’t have the reaction Misty was expecting. She thought that he would growl, but instead he just smiled. The girl started talking in the weird language the men were. She tried to reply but she was interrupted by Night Wing. He said that she had asked what her name was. Misty told him her name, but was really confused. He could understand her?

CHAPTER 4: Misty found out that not only could the dragon understand the girl, but he could also speak their language because he replied to the girl. Misty was trying to understand what the girl was saying, but couldn’t. Night Wing then told her that the girl had said her name was Kara. Misty told him to tell her that she was sorry that she had scared her last night. Misty asked Night Wing if he could teach her how to speak their language, so she could understand the girl. Over these couple hours misty found the urge to protect the girl, to be her friend.  
They were so involved with their conversation. They didn’t see the man that hurt Kara yesterday come up to the cage and open it. He pulled Misty out and threw her on the ground. More men came over and held her down. Misty was trying to escape but they were much stronger than her. They put something around her snout making it so she could not bite or shoot at them. They then tied her legs together so she could not move. She started to hear yelling. It was Night Wing and Kara. The men then picked her up and brought her to a room where the man from yesterday that was talking to himself was sitting. She presumed he was their leader.  
Night Wing was shocked when the Nygren came and yanked Misty out of the cage, jostling Kara around. Nygren just threw her on the floor and then more men came over and held her down. To be honest he thought they were going to kill her. Misty was struggling to get free and looked kind of shaken. Then another man came over and put a muzzle on her snout and tied her legs together so she couldn’t move. That moment he started remembering when he had been taken from his home. He remembered that the hunters invaded his home and took him and his family. They put muzzles on their snouts and threw them into cages. Not caring if they hurt his kids. He shook his head to get the thoughts out. He shot his fire at the cage to try to open it, but nothing happened. He started yelling for her but she was already gone. He didn’t want what happened to his family to happen to another dragon, especially one who he found as a friend. He looked over at Kara. She was shaking and just staring at the place where Misty just was. He was worried about what they were going to do to Misty. Humans were savage when raised to be violent.  
In the room, Misty lay tied up on the floor, wiggling and trying to get away, but with no prevail, she gave up. Knowing she wasn’t leaving anytime soon she tried to listen and understand what they were saying. Though she couldn’t understand all of what they were saying she heard one word she has heard a lot while being with them. It was always said directly at the man that was sitting in the chair right in front of her, Viggo. She had no idea what it meant but she assumed it was the man’s name.   
Viggo had asked Nygren to go get the snow fury and bring her to his quarters. Nygren agreed and while he was walking away he smiled evilly not forgetting what the dragon had done to him last night. He planned to have some fun with her before giving her to the boss.   
He walked outside to where the dragons were and walked over to the cages. He then opened the door to the cage with Misty inside and Yanked her out by the neck and throwing her onto the ground. He called his men over to secure her. He walked over to the dragon with his evil smile spread across his face and a muzzle in hand. He told his men to hold her neck so he could put it on. Once it was done he shoved it over her snout scratching her skin in the process. Seeing the dragon bleeding he grinned and then told his men to tie her up and take her to the boss. Once in Viggo’s quarters,Nygren threw the bound up dragon on the floor. Viggo looked at the dragon. Misty lifted her head up to glare at the man looking at her. He started to talk to his men about her, but glanced at the dragon and saw her trying to get away but then she gave up. Her ears then twitched up as though she was trying to hear what they were saying.   
Done with their conversation Viggo having finally decided that they would sell the mother and keep the white one, Told his men to bring the dragon back to the cage. While untying the dragon, after the third rope around her legs and wings were off she sprang up and attacked the men shooting them with her fire and biting them. They were near the edge of the ship, so Misty then knocked them off with her tail, into the water. She ran over to the open cage and grabbed Kara who was sleeping from it waking the her up. Misty put Kara onto her back, and walked over to Night Wing’s cage and opened it also letting him out. He said his thanks, and flew into the air to wait for her beyond the humans’ shooting range. Misty then Flew into the air with ease to find her mom. Seeing the cage she went over but found the man blocking it.. Her mom tells her to go without her before she gets caught. Misty reluctantly leaves, closing her tear filled eyes, not wanting to look back.


End file.
